fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Heart (A Different Path)
'Demonic Savagery: Devil's Heart '''is a Teigu that takes the form of a synthetic heart, giving its user the ability to weaponize their bone structure and control its growth to form blades from their own body. It was currently locked away within the Imperial Teigu Vault after being forcefully removed from Jacqueline's body by Esdeath, but it now resides back inside of whom it originated from, Mephistopheles. History The Teigu was created using the still-beating heart of a Super-class Danger Beast that had a ravenous craving for human blood. Not much else is known about it before it was claimed by Jacqueline when she first became a General of the Empire. It is later revealed by Jacqueline during the final stages of the siege on the Imperial Capital that Devil's Heart was in fact created alongside another Teigu, namely Murasame, so that the two could be used as a pair by a single user. After being locked away in the Imperial Teigu Vault for twenty years, Hikari comes to take the heart away when it physically calls out to her and she returns it to Mephistopheles, the Danger Beast whom the heart was taken from many many years before. Abilities Devil's Heart is a very powerful Teigu in that it turns its user into a close-quarters combat nightmare, since it drastically increases the density and strength of the user's bone structure in order to withstand devastating blows. It's also shown very high regenerative capabilities, enabling Jacqueline to survive an attack from Gozuki that crushed her trachea, a stab wound from the sword used by the Group of Terror's leader and a deep gash that had been cut into her side. Its most unorthodox and powerful feature is that it enables the user to manipulate the growth of their bones in that they can split apart the skin on any portion of their body and create blades made entirely out of their bones by extruding them through their skin, most commonly through the shoulders or from the palms of their hands. Jacqueline has demonstrated exceptional use of Devil's Heart in that she was able to singlehandedly kill the leaders of the Elite Seven and Group of Terror assassination squads as well as every single member of either organization, save for one whom she took on as her pupil and eventual lover. Trump Card * '''Immortal Blood Seal Release ' ** The Trump Card of Devil's Heart that it shares with the Teigu Murasame, meaning it cannot be activated with the presence of the other. In order to use it, the user must stab themselves with Murasame and give in to the poison the sword is coated with, eventually dying from it in the process. Devil's Heart then restores the user's life by purging the poison from their system and merging it with their bones, staining them pitch black, and kick-starting their heart again in order to return them to life. As a result of this, the user gains an immense boost in strength and agility as well as gains heightened senses and reactions. Temporary side effects produced by the Trump Card are the appearance of flame-like marks on the user's body as well as their hair turning bleach white and their eyes gaining a red pigmentation as their pupils turn white and become slits.